Tears of Camelot
by DancerOfDanger
Summary: Camelot's knights are the only thing that can protect Camelot. But what about another kingdom, which was brought to the ground? Only the Princess survives. Can she become a Knight of Camelot? OC'S! You've been warned.
1. The Knights of Camelot

**Nobility isn't something you can win. It is something you have to earn. It doesn't mean anything, because it's what's inside that really counts. No-one looks at you for your nobility, they look at you for your personality and good-heart.  
>- Dark-Tigresssssssssss (Darky)<strong>

Hi! This is my first Merlin fanfic, so I hope it's up to scratch. I've got lots of chapters written in my notebook, raring to go. So let's hope all goes well. A major thanks to my best friend Xx ElementalAngel xX for posting these chapters on here for me. Since my computer has crashed. I don't use a lot of swearing in my fics, I only put it in there to make stuff fit.

* * *

><p><strong>1. THE KNIGHTS OF CAMELOT<strong>

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V:**

Sir Gwaine. He wasn't of noble blood, but he's saved my life more times than I can count. My father banished him, all because he saved me from being slaughtered by thugs that had killed, and impersonated two knights that were well known to Camelot. Then there was the time he accompanied Merlin to the Perilous Lands of the Fisher King in search of the Trident. He helped Merlin find me, and help me along my quest. Sometimes, it's easier to have a helping hand. And then there was the time of the Immortal Army, and searching for the Cup Of Life, he stayed by my side even when we had to face the guards in Camelot's Dungeons. And he is now Sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot. Knight of the Round Table. And one of my most trusted knights.

Sir Lancelot. Lancelot is not born of noble family either, but I trust him with my life. He lied to me at first. Pretending he was of noble birth. But when Haegan kidnapped Gwen and Morgana, he risked his life to save Gwen from being killed by Haegan and the Wilderent. Eventually, both Lancelot and Gwen were captured. Then there was the time when Morgause used King Cenred's army, and made them immortal. He and Percival (another knight), created a rockslide to stop Morgause's soldieres. He again saved my life. He seems very close to Merlin, for some reason. And he is now Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot. Knight of the Round Table. And one of my most trusted knights.

Sir Leon. Leon has always been a trusted, loyal and compassionate night. Fighting by my side for nearly the whole time that I have been a knight. When Morgana took over Camelot, he stayed loyal to my father and myself. King Cenred's men nearly killed him, but thanks to the Druids and the Cup Of Life, he survived. We were very happy when he came back to Camelot. When the Great Dragon escaped, he stood by my side and fought alongside me. He is now Sir Leon, Knight of Camelot. Knight of the Round Table. And one of my most trusted knights.

Sir Percival. I haven't known Percival for very long, but he saved me from the Immortal Army by creating a rockfall. I owe him my life. He is a good man. He's strong to. He is a great addition to the knights of Camelot. He did very well against the guards of the Immortal Army. And he is now Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot. Knight of the Round Table. And one of my most trusted knights.

Sir Elyan. The brother of the love of my life, Guinevere. When Cenred kidnapped her, she met Elyan, she then returned to Camelot, asking me to rescue him. Of course I could not refuse her, as seeing her sad is like my worst nightmare. Elyan fights extremely well, for a commoner. He stayed strong by my side when the Immortal Army was attacking Camelot. Even though his arm was injured, he displayed great courage and got back on his feet, and then ran straight back into battle. He also cares a lot about his fellow knights as well. He is now Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot. Knight of the Round Table. And one of my most trusted knights.

Knight Zayanna. The first female knight of Camelot. Father, definitely would not have approved of her knighting, but Zayanna is extremely skilled with a sword and a bow and arrow. Her mace and spear work could use work, and her footing. She is most beautiful though. If I wasn't in love with Guinevere, I would certainly be chasing after her. I can still remember the day where Gwaine being Gwaine, stabbed a Wilderen in the stomach. He never learns! We were running through the tunnels and then two arrows came whispered over our heads hitting the Wilderen right in the heart. She seems to have strong feeling for Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine. She is now Knight Zayanna of Camelot. Knight of the Round Table. And one of my most trusted knights.

But for you to know this story that you are about to read, we have to go back to where it all began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** **Here is the first chapter of "Tears Of Camelot". This chapter reflects on the thoughts of Prince Arthur and his knights. Zayanna's name is pronounced (Z-ae-anna). SHE IS NOT A MARY-SUE! She does have some weaknesses. Anyone who can guess who she ends up with gets a virtual hug from their fave character of Merlin, and gets cookies! It's true! The dark side really DOES have cookies.**


	2. Wilderen's Cave

**Trust is like an eraser. It gets smaller and smaller with every mistake.  
>- Darky<strong>

**Thanks so much to Xx Elemental Angel xX for updating my stories for me. Go check out her stories! I really hope you guys liked the last chapter, it was so much fun to write! This chapter gets a bit more understanding of how they met Zayanna, and hopefully it gives some insight to her past.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Wilderen's Cave<strong>

**Gwaine's P.O.V:**

'How could you have been so stupid!' Arthur yelled at me. 'This is the second time that you have killed a Wilderen, when you know they hunt in packs!' He was was still raging at me. I KNOW! I'll count how many minutes he can go without stopping! Note the sarcasm.

We can't remember. Hey, I'm a knight. Not a horse. Then two arrows with silver tips and blue feathers on the end, came flying out of the darkness. Arthur and I ducked just in time to have the arrows, fly above our heads. The sound of the Wilderen screeching filled the air. I turned to see the rest of the knights and Merlin on the ground also, looking behind them to see the two Wilderen on the ground, unmoving. Arthur drew his sword.

'If you want to live, you will show yourself.' He said, pointing his sword at the empty shadows.

'And why would I do that?' the voice asks. 'You know, if you wanted to die, you could have just stopped running.' the voice suggests, laughter evidently being hidden.

'And why would I, crowned Prince of Camelot, want to die at such an extreme?' he asked. Then Arthur was pressed to the wall, by an arrow. Sir Leon and Sir Elyan were positively outraged.

'What is the meaning of this?' I was surprised to find that it was my voice.

'You are knights of Camelot. Why are you on the land of Viaco?' the voice questioned. Viaco, Viaco. That sounds familiar.

'Viaco was attacked and destroyed six weeks ago. Camelot was sent to help, but it was too late. The whole place was reduced to rubble. Every living thing that lived there is gone.' Sir Leon explained, confusion etched upon his face and in his voice.

'Not everything.' the voice whispered, I was almost positive that it would be carried off with the wind. 'The youngest Princess still lives. But she needs help. She wants to find the sorcerer that did this and make him pay!' the voice sounded angry. It also sounded like the voice had a touch of girl in it.

Then a figure came out of the shadows well enough for us to know where it is, but not well enough to find out who it is.

'You're the Princess. Aren't you?' Merlin asked. It was the first time I had heard him speak since the encounter with the figure.

'You are smart Merlin. Smarter than any knight or Prince of Camelot could ever hope to see.' she spoke softly. I was most definite it was a girl. But thanks to Merlin, my suspicions were confirmed.

'But for your suspicions to be confirmed, you need to catch me first.' she said as she silently walked backward into the shadows.

'Well come on then!' Arthur looked at us. 'After her!' Arthur bellowed as we all took of running towards the entrance of the tunnels. We made it just in time to see her mount a pure black horse. I finally got a good look at her. She had auburn brown hair in two braids on the side of her head, and her emerald green eyes glistened in the sunlight that streamed through the trees in rays. I didn't get to see much of anything else, for she was starting to gallop of onto the trails.

'Come on Gwaine!' I heard Lancelot yell to me. I looked behind me to see all the other knights, Arthur and Merlin atop their horses gathering the reins ready to go after the girl. My horse Frostbit was waiting patiently for me to mount. I climbed onto him, gathered the reins and took off after the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you super for reading my story! I absolutely fell in love with Merlin when it came on in 2008 I think it was. But I have fallen in love with the episode 'The Coming Of Arthur Part 2'! It's when Gwaine gets knighted, when he whistled at the guards in the raid on the castle, just go back to that bit and just watch it, its hilarious. But I love this bit!<strong>

**Elyan: Where's Gwaine?**  
><strong>*Knights look at each other with worry<strong>  
><strong>Elyan: Gwaine? You still alive?<strong>  
><strong>Gwaine: What do you think?<strong>  
><strong>*Knights look at each other relieved*<strong>  
><strong>Gwaine: And that's Sir Gwaine to you<strong>  
><strong>*Knights smile and laugh*<strong>

**He's just so cute! But anyway REVIEW!**

**~Darky...**

**P.S. You know what to do, just the same you did with the last chapter...**


	3. Saved By A Girl! A GIRL!

**You shall not seek revenge on something or someone that has done something awful. If you seek revenge you shall not be different from them who has done something awful.**

**~Darky**

**Hiya everybody! I'm back! This is the third chapter of "Tears Of Camelot", I'm not getting a lot of reviews! D: Imma so sad... Did anyone watch the next episode of Merlin on Channel Ten last night? What happened to Percival and Leon? D:.. Thanks again to Xx Elemental Angel xX... She is an awesome friend.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Saved By A Girl! A <strong>_**Girl**_**!**

**PERCIVAL'S P.O.V:**

I can't believe I was saved by a girl! A very good-looking girl, I had to admit. I found it incredibly funny how Gwaine just stood there staring after her while the rest of us took to our horses and started to ride off after the girl. We were doing well considering she was a very skilled rider. Then just as we were coming around the bend in the trail, we saw a fallen tree, bigger than any of the tree trunks I have ever jumped on horseback. All of us slowed our horses down to a walk, but Gwaine and Leon leapt ahead, their horses being urged into a fast gallop.

'She's never going to make that.' I heard Merlin say. I just watched as the girl on the black horse cleared the tree with deadly precision. Gwaine and Leon's horses cleared the jump but clipped the fronts of their hooves, and then continued to gallop after the girl.

'Never mind.' I heard Merlin gasp out.

'Wow. I think Gwaine and Leon are in a run for their money.' Elyan whispered, still flabbergasted that she had cleared that tree trunk.

'Come on! Let's help them!' Arthur decreed as he found a path concealed by trees that led around the trunk.

We urged our horses into a fast gallop to catch up to Gwaine and Leon. We finally caught up, but when we got there it wasn't exactly what we expected to see. Gwaine and Leon were hunched over a limp, unmoving body. I dismounted from Hoofprint and quickly rushed over to the girl. Gwaine got up and walked slowly towards her horse who had his ears laid all the way back so they flattened down against his skull, the whites of his eyes showing as he snorted and pranced on the spot.

'Easy boy.' Gwaine whispered as he slowly inched his way towards the distraught horse. Then out of nowhere the horse launched himself onto his hind legs and his front legs pawed at the air.

'Medianoche. Noche calma.' the girl whispered. As soon as the words left her mouth the horse calmed down and started nibbling at the grass at the side of the trail.

'We should get her back to Camelot.' Leon said holding a piece of his Camelot tunic to the wound on her head.

'We're a days away from Camelot. We won't make it with her injury.' Merlin said bending down to look more closely at her injury. 'She's starting to burn up. We need to keep her warm.' Merlin instructed. Leon and I both unclipped our Camelot capes and wrapped them around her slim body, now matted with blood and sweat.

'What about her horse?' Gwaine asked as he walked back towards the group.

Elyan smiled and looked at Gwaine.

'I don't think that's going to be a problem Gwaine.' Elyan pressed his lips together, his body shaking with concealed laughter. All the other knights, confused also turned around to see the black horse walking up behind Gwaine looking for a treat of cinnamon or sugar-cubes. Gwaine jumped as the horse pushed him forward startling him. The knights all let out a series of laughs. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head as I scooped the girl up in my arms. Then I heard some very colourful words come from Gwaine's mouth. It turns out the horse had shook and hit Gwaine in the eye with his reins.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya! Review? Please? Reviews make me write faster...! If you want something to happen in this story, don't hesitate to send me a Private Message or leave a review. I always listen to the readers opinions, even if they are constructive criticism! Until next time Reader!<strong>

**~Darky**


	4. Princess Zayanna of Viaco

**Confidence makes you more glamourous than all the jewellery in the world.**

**~Darky**

**Hiya everyone! Here is chapter four of "Tears Of Camelot". I bet you guys are just loving this story, if anyone is confused about the plot of the story, don't hesitate to PM me. Just letting everyone know to read Xx Elemental Angel xX's stories, for they are really good... I ALSO GOT A DALMATION FOR CHRISTMAS! HE'S SO CUTE!**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Princess Zayanna of Viaco<strong>

**LEON'S P.O.V:**

Now that she was sleeping, I finally got a good look at her. The Royal Family of Viaco paid a visit to my father's household one time. I remember her walking through the halls like she owned the place. I know you're dying to ask. Why was the King of Viaco visiting my family? Turns out my father was once a knight of Viaco. My father and the other woman greeted warmly, as if old friends. I took the hand of the Princess and bowed politely and I felt her dip into a curtsey. I snapped out of my thoughts when Merlin shoved something in my face.

'Rabbit?' he asked.

'Thank you Merlin, but I can't eat lots of it. The Princess needs to eat as well.' I said my gaze leaving Merlin and returning to the strong, shallow breathing, beaten princess that I used to know before I left for Camelot.

'There is plenty there Sire. There will be some there for her when she wakes up. You need to eat Sire.' Merlin insisted as he sat the rabbit on the ground in front of me. I smiled as I picked it up, indicated to Merlin that I was eating it and stuck it in my mouth.

I nearly dropped the bowl when I heard a voice.

'Hello?' she asked. 'Knights of Camelot?' she asked worry and fright seeping into her sweet voice. She couldn't see us because Merlin hadn't lit a fire yet.

'Calm yourself milady.' I whispered standing up to go sit beside her. I offered her the bowl and she took it with a smile and a slight nod of her head. When she had finished delicately eating the rabbit as she looked at me with a questionable look on her face.

'Something wrong my lady?' I asked her dabbing slightly at her head with a damp, clean cloth.

'What happened?' she asked as she put more rabbit in her mouth and closed her eyes, smiling at the cool feeling the cloth left on her brow.

'While you were riding away, someone shot an arrow at you. It missed, but your horse spooked and threw you. You hit your head pretty hard, and you have a fever.' I said, informing her of her injuries.

'Ah. Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken!' Gwaine practically yelled as he skipped over to the Princess. 'Trying to get into her pants already Leon?' he asked sarcasm leaking into his voice. 'She's only been awake for five minutes.' Gwaine said still smiling.

I rolled my eyes at Gwaine's stupidity and looked at her and said, 'Ignore him.' I rolled my eyes.

'Why did you help me?' she asked glaring daggers at Gwaine and smiling calmly at me.

'I highly doubt you remember my lady. You were only sixteen when we met. A friend of my father's is a friend of mine.' I replied. Then I was pushed to the ground with a cold blade at the base of my neck.

'How do you know who my father is?' she demanded, her voice and face betraying her of the tears that threatened to fall. Two hands appeared on her shoulders pulling her off of me. I see Gwaine restraining her movements as he pulled her into his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her slim but strong figure as she cried into his chest. Oops, must be a touchy subject.

'Zayanna.' I said cautiously as I sat up and leaned towards her and Gwaine. 'It's me.' Zayanna looked at me confusion and tears on her face. She hadn't want to run away yet, because she was still sitting quite comfortable in Gwaine's embrace, looking for safety and warmth.

'It's Leon. Son of Tristan and Sophia. Don't you remember?' I asked her, hurt.

'Leon?' she asks before passing out in Gwaine's arms from sheer exhaustion. Gwaine slowly and carefully placed her on the softest piece of ground we could find.

'How does she know who you are Sir Leon?' Arthur asked, curiosity seeping into his voice.

'When she was sixteen, her father came to visit my household. It turns out that my father was a knight of Viaco. I greeted her and then the rest of the time I was starting to learn what she liked and disliked. On her seventeenth birthday she came down again and we started an affair. This lasted for about a year, maybe a little less. My father worried about me, all the hunting trips when I didn't come back with anything, all the days I spent sleeping instead of training that were really the consequences of sneaking out every night.' I was getting so wrapped up in my past I didn't notice the few lone tears that were sliding down my face. I continued on though.

'The night of her eighteenth birthday we snuck out again. I took her to the pastures. About a half days walk for our meeting point, I blindfolded her and took her to a chestnut tree where the bark was withering with age, a stray leaf falling every once in a while. I took the blindfold off to let her see her birthday present...' I trailed off because of a loud interruption from Gwaine. It was then I realised they were all leaning forward engrossed with my story?

'You proposed to her?' he yelled making sure Cenred could hear. I ended up glaring daggers at him. 'Why is everyone glaring at me these days?' Gwaine rolled his eyes.

'No, I didn't. Now back to the story.' I said. Again all the knights leaned forwards. Saps.

'When I took off the she saw her present. Midnight.' I said gesturing to the horse. 'When she saw Midnight with a white silk bow wrapped around his neck she looked at me as if to go, "Really? He's for me?", I just nodded my head and smiled at her. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tight. I told her I loved her.' All the knights gasp together. 'She said that she loved me too.' I said again tearing up.

'Then what happened?' Percival asked excited like it was a mother's bedtime story.  
>'About six months later I asked her to marry me. She said yes, so I travelled to Viaco to seek permission from her father. He said yes as well. King Acosco saw how much his daughter loved me, and I for her. But things started going downhill from there.' I whispered.<p>

'What happened?' Arthur asks me.

'We had a fight. She was so caught up in the moment, that she said she didn't love me that she never did. I was absolutely heartbroken, that I called off the wedding. And that was when I left for Camelot.' I said, tears streaking down my face.

'Do you still love her?' Merlin asked me.

'I don't know. It's been four years since I last saw her. She's probably got somebody else. You guys have no idea how glad I am just to see her once more. You know?' I asked my gaze returning to the knights after looking at her for too long.

'So she was your first love?' Lancelot asked.

'Yes. She was. Many boys in the village were after her, but when word got out that she was engaged they were all outraged and backed off.' I said, smiling slightly at the memories of their faces.

'Do you think she still loves you?' Elyan asks.

'Only time will tell Elyan, only time will tell.' I answered my gaze returning to her sleeping form.

We all gathered our blankets and settled down for the night.

**NARRATOR'S P.O.V  
><strong>  
>But little did the knights know, that tomorrow was just the beginning of a long and hard adventure. Full of action, romance, magic and the revealing of secrets. For they had not only awoken the past of Princess Zayanna of Viaco, but the curse of the Phantom Rider as well.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another chapter of "Tears Of Camelot". Boy that was hard work. Four nearly full pages of one chapter, is enough to make me stop writing with pen and paper altogether! The past of Zay and Leon was surprisingly really fun to write. But I haven't got any reviews? Come on people, the reason I put these stories on fanfiction is to get reviews, so I can see what people think of my writing. Anyway, until next time reader!<strong>

**~Darky**


	5. The Phantom Rider

**Just because you cannot see love, does not mean that it is not there.**

**~Darky**

**Hiya everybody! This is the next chapter of "Tears Of Camelot". Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Xx Elemental Angel xX, Olyr and Galaya. Your reviews mean the world to me! :D**

**My puppy loves my toes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: The Phantom Rider<strong>

**ZAYANNA'S P.O.V:**

When I awoke I was in a room with herbs and books, an old man was wrapping a bandage around my torso. I jumped up and ran to the other side of the room.

'Calm down Princess.' he said.

'How do you know who I am?' I demanded, ignoring the searing pain coming from my torso. Looks like one of those wounds reopened. Just then I felt arms wrap around my waist and shoulders. I screamed and elbowed my captor in the stomach. I hear him groan in pain as I felt him double over. I elbowed him again but in the face and then spun around and kneed him in the spot where the sun don't shine.

'Far out Zayanna!' I opened my eyes and looked down to see, my love, my OLD love, Leon on the floor groaning in pain. I felt my eyes widen considerably as I crouched down.

'Leon!' I cried as his arm and hand swung out to cover my mouth. I looked at him with confusion as he motioned to his cape and then mouthed "SIR Leon." I corrected myself by adding the 'Sir' to his name.

'Please my lady you must rest.' Leon said his eyes begging me to do what I was told for once.

'Why do I need to rest? What happened?' I practically growled.

'On our way back to Camelot, you were still sleeping because of the fever, we were attacked by a pure white horse with a rider clad in armour, started shooting arrows at us. The arrows missed us fortunately, but my horse was spooked and you were thrown to the ground and hit a stone, your stomach is bruised.' Le... I mean SIR Leon informed why I felt a raging pain around my stomach. I was practically growling again. 'But the weird thing is they weren't being aimed at us directly. ' Sir Leon went into a full explanation of what happened. 'There was notes on the arrows. Arthur sent me to come get you Gaius along with Merlin and Zayanna. Zayanna being against my will.' Leon said. I then froze. The last time I had met the king, I had him pressed up to the wall with an arrow.

'Zay?' I jumped slightly. It's been a while since Leon called me that. 'Are you coming?' he asked concern written all over his face. I simply smiled and nodded.

We reached the throne room in record time. The castle of Camelot was huge. I am so getting to get lost one day.

'Leon! What happened to your eye?' the knights asked, Gwaine and Percival laughed slightly.

'Princess Zayanna of Viaco. As I live and breathe. I never thought that I would ever meet you.' Arthur said stepping down from his throne. Luckily enough for me, Gaius cleared his throat.

'I believed you summoned me sire?' Gaius asked clearly trying to get rid of the unwanted attention on my behalf.

'Ah, Gaius, we were trying to decipher what these notes are trying to stay, but it is nearly impossible.' Arthur explained getting back down to business. A guard came up behind him and handed a few sheets of paper to him. Arthur then gave the papers to Gaius, then one to Sir Leon and another one to me. I didn't look at it for my attention was fixed on Gaius' face of confusion.

'Sire. This is the ancient language of Viaco. I have no study in this past of Viaco.' Gaius explained.

I froze on the spot, having all eyes on me. I felt something cold against my hands and knees and realised that I had sunk to the ground. I felt the tears slip down my face as they dripped down onto the hard, cold marble coloured floor. I felt arms underneath mine pulling me to my feet. I smelt pine cones. I immediately felt comfortable in his arms, as I sunk into his embrace, I felt his arms tighten around my body, almost as if to protect me from everything that surrounded me in the world.

'Gwaine! Let the poor girl go! We need her help if we want to figure out what this means!' Arthur laughed as he spotted the jealousy on Sir Leon's face. I didn't want to lose the comforting and calming arms so I grabbed two fistfuls of chainmail and buried my nose into his neck.

'Zayanna? Can you help us figure out what these notes say?' Arthur asked as he came up behind me and rested his hand on my shoulder. I took my head out of Gwaine's neck and looked at Arthur my eyes glistening with fresh tears. I looked up at Gwaine finally noticing his chocolate brown eyes. He nodded at me slightly, his eyes telling me silently that it was going to be alright, and that he wasn't going anywhere. I looked back at Arthur and took the piece of paper from his outstretched hand. I read it through and froze to the spot. I dropped the paper and stumbled backwards. Gwaine came up to me, and looked at me with concern.

'Zayanna? Are you alright?' Gwaine asked me gathering me in his arms. I looked him in the eyes and then buried my face into his neck, the strength of the pine cone, calming me down almost immediately. 'What did the note say?' he asked, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

'Do you really want to know?' I asked looking at each of the knights' concerned faces. All of them nodded.

"Come on Zayanna. This is going to be fine and easy. You can do it!' I thought to myself.

I took the note back from Arthur and took a deep breath.

'When the army rides,  
>At sunrise<br>Many of those who are faithful will fall  
>And those who remain, will watch Camelot's downfall.<p>

PR'

The "PR" had a picture of an eagle next to it.

The last part of the sentence was barely above a whisper. I heard all the knights gasp and I felt Gwaine tense and then pull me closer protectively.

'PR?' Gwaine asked moving his arms to wrap around my waist. I relaxed into his touch, but I still answered his question with just a whisper.

'The Phantom Rider.' I flinched and rested my hands upon Gwaine's chest, 'we've awoken the curse of the Phantom Rider.' I whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the next chapter of "Tears Of Camelot". I'm sorry it took so long. Spot is the name of my Dalmatian, and he completely destroyed his chew toys. It's costing a fortune just for feed alone. Hungry little doggie.<strong>


	6. Love Of Camelot

**Whoever says anything is possible, has obviously never tried to slam a revolving door.**

**~Darky**

**Today has been full of me rushing to get this chapter done, I just had to get it out of my system. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, which is no one... People I have a translator, so just tell me what language your speaking and I can just translate it! :D**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Love of Camelot<strong>

**LANCELOT'S P.O.V**

"What does that even mean? 'Those who remain, will watch Camelot's downfall.' It's just all poppycock. It's all just a practical joke. No, it couldn't be. A practical joke wouldn't have Princess Zayanna so distraught." I thought to myself. I had to figure this out. And I had to do it fast.

'Sir Lancelot. King Arthur has requested your presence immediately.' A guard, relayed, rendering me from my thoughts.

'Right away. Of course.' I acknowledged the guard and sent him away.

'I made it to the King's Courtroom with seconds to spare. Princess Zayanna followed behind me, shortly after.

'King Arthur. A knight on a white horse and clad in armour is here to speak to you.' Her voice was laced with annoyance, as she curtsied to Arthur. She then made her way hastily over to Gwaine. Gosh that poor girl. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into.

Then a rider clad in armour walked into the room. Elyan, Leon, Percival, Gwaine and I all pulled our swords. Gwaine pushed the Princess behind him protectively. But what I found most confusing was the look of misunderstanding on the poor girls face.

The rider raised his arms and gripped the underside of the helmet. I heard Zayanna gasp as he lifted the helmet off.

'Jace...' Zayanna whispered. She came out from behind Gwaine, who protested greatly, he tried to grab her wrist, but if he succeeded she shrugged it off. 'Is that really you?' she asked as she wrote her way over to the knight.

'My lady!' the guy yelled as he rushed over to Zayanna, enveloped her in an embrace, picked her up off the ground and twirled her around. 'I can't believe it's really you.' he said as he set her down on the ground his hands still resting on her waist. I laughed slightly as the jealous looks on Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine's faces. I think I might have laughed a little too loud, for Gwaine glared daggers at me, and stormed out of the Courtroom. Zayanna watched him leave with a puzzled expression on her face, probably contemplating to go after him or not.

'Excuse me.' Zayanna whispered, backing away from this "Jace" guy and followed after Gwaine. They should just admit that they have feelings for each other. Life would be _so_ much easier. I shared a look with the other knights, and all at the same time we broke for the door. We reached the Courtyard with seconds to spare. This was an interesting turn of events in their relationship.

'Gwaine! Gwaine! Please wait!' Zayanna cried as she finally caught up with him. She reached out and grabbed his waist to make him stop. Gwaine ripped his arm out of her grasp, making her stumble forwards into Gwaine, who caught her before she hit the ground, set her straightly on her feet on the ground. Gwaine kept his hands on her waist, and then realised he was still close to her and stepped back from her quickly. But Zayanna wouldn't have any of it. She stepped closer to Gwaine and rested a hand on his arm.

'Gwaine? What is it?' she asked, concern in her voice and in her facial expression.

'Oh, please don't pretend that you care!' Gwaine snapped at her. It not only startled her, but us as well. Zayanna looked at him tears in her eyes. 'Don't pretend that you can actually sit next to me and not notice the pain you put me through! So do me a favour and...' Gwaine was cut short, all the knights took an excited and shocked gasp, and I was shaking my head, looking down, smiling. I was very amused. Because right in front of me, the Princess of Viaco AND Sir Gwaine had their lips locked, gliding across the others, bodies flush against each other. I could tell it was starting to get heated because Gwaine's hands were starting to wander. All us knights looked at each other and backed away from the new couple. I'm not even sure if they saw us. I knew Leon was jealous by the look on his face. He really needed to get over her.

This isn't going to end well. I looked back at Gwaine and Leon to see her pushing him away and walking away with tears in his eyes.

Oh for the Love of Camelot!

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the next chapter of "Tears of Camelot. I really enjoy writing some of these chapters. How did you like the Gwaine and Zayanna moment? I loved writing that bit.<strong>


End file.
